Blessed
by melinda08
Summary: a combined birthday present for Leigh Ann and Kristen. As Niles and Daphne prepare for the birth of their second son, a letter addressed to David suddenly brings them both down memory lane, and realize that life just couldn't be any better.


**A/N: this was inspired by true life events as usual, and babies do seem to be on my mind a bit these days...hmmm...**

**Anyways, I know this isn't much, but I have to dedicate this to Kristen and Leigh Ann. You both deserve more, and they will come. But for now...thank you, and hope you both had wonderful birthdays.**

Lord knew Niles loved Daphne, along with David and his immediate family, more than anything in the world. But to be honest, she was starting to frustrate him! Granted, she was nine months pregnant, due in the next week or so, and he was well aware of the 'nesting' phenomenon that most expectant mothers experienced. But her repeatedly tidying the house, going over every last inch of the baby's nursery (and this was Niles, king of clean!), packing and repacking bags, tearing over every baby book she could get her hands on, going through every thing from baby name books to tv guides to watching soap operas, determined to find the perfect name for their second son. But no matter what how or how hard he'd tried to reassure her or offered to help, Daphne just couldn't be soothed.

David was well aware of what was going on. He was seven, and he knew that both of his parents considered this new baby their miracle, kind of their last chance. Daphne and Niles had tried everything under the sun to conceive again, but it hadn't happened nearly as quickly as they both would have liked it to have. A few false positive tests, a few late periods only to start, breaking her heart, Daphne had come to realize that it was her lot in life to be the mother of one child. Of course, David was the perfect son, she couldn't have asked for more. As she had come from a large family, she wouldn't have minded a larger family. But all in all, she was truly blessed, and she realized it.

That's when the miracle came. What had started off as a terrible flu and some mood swings turned out to be a confirmed pregnancy. To say they were both overjoyed was an understatement. It was unexpected, but definitely a miracle. Life couldn't get any better.

Niles had come home early from his practice to check on Daphne. Not unusual as of late, he came in to find Daphne sitting on the sofa, sobbing.

His heart broke to see her like that. It would pass, but still, to see her hurting or feeling any kind of discomfort was just too much.

"Darling, are you all right? Is it the baby? Is it..."

She looked up at him, clutching an envelope, and to his surprise, she was smiling.

"What is it, Daphne? Of course, anything that makes you this happy makes me every bit as much...but what..."Niles asked.

"It's David," she sighed, trying to wipe her tears with one hand.

He took out his handkerchief and helped wipe away the tears. "Our son? Did he draw you something?" Niles smiled.

Daphne shook her head, then handed him the envelope.

Niles did a second take. "Does this say that it's to David, from..."

Daphne laughed.. "From Elton John! Yes...Oh, Niles, darling, I was so bad. I couldn't' imagine why Sir Elton John would be writing our son, but read this..."

Looking around, making sure David wasn't home from school yet, Niles nervously took out the letter.

_Dear David,_

_Thank you so much for taking the time to write and share your thoughts on how Elton's life and music has inspired you. I must admit to be taken aback at your young age, but it touches us more than you know to know that so many generations can find inspiration in Elton's struggles and his story._

_You first wrote, explaining how before you were even born, your mother dressed as Elton at a party. There was the picture you sent, and we all, Elton included, were delighted and honored. Obviously your father cherishes that memory, as you shared how he's told you that story many, many sleepless nights._

_Thank you for asking about Elton's charity work. He is involved with many, but as you mentioned your mother explained to you once, the nearest to his heart is his AIDS charity work. You seem a remarkably bright young boy, and you mentioned your father is a doctor...perhaps he can help explain this better than a stranger from across the sea could. _

_You are apparently a bright, sensitive, and compassionate young man. When I shared your letter, he was happy to sign a photo for you, for what that's worth._

_We thank you and are quite sure your parents couldn't be any prouder of you._

Now by this time, even Niles couldn't help but tear up. So many memories...yes, Frasier's costume party had been a disaster, mostly by his own drunken rambling (he'd left that part of the story out when retelling it to David!), but just to know that David had obviously been paying attention when he told him stories, well, that was definitely worth crying about.

Bright. Sensitive. Compassionate. Suddenly it occurred to Niles that those were the exact words he'd long used to describe Daphne to anyone who would listen. Except, for a long, long time, to Daphne herself. But look how it all turned out. Not only had that amazing woman agreed to marry him, she'd given him a son whom had taken after her in so many ways, and she was about to bear his next child.

"Oh, Niles," Daphne laughed. "I have me hormones for an excuse. What about you?"

He looked her in the eyes. "I love you more than you know, Daphne. I never imagined a woman like you could exist, and when I met you, I knew I would love you forever. And now seeing that my son has inherited the very traits that made me fall in love with you from day one...well...well..."

Daphne took the handkerchief and started to smile as she lovingly returned the favor he'd just done for her minutes before. "I love you too, Niles. Apparently you speak well of me to me son when I'm not listening..."

"Oh, Daphne," Niles gasped. "You have no idea."

"I think I do now."

As they started to kiss, David walked in, and quickly averted his eyes. Much like boys his age, it kind of weirded him out to see his parents kiss. Especially as much as his parents did!

"Oh, David..."Daphne pulled away. "Something came for you today...I'm sorry, son. There's no excuse...but I read this letter addressed to you. It was wrong, and I hope you can forgive me."

David, curious as to what the letter was, quickly looked at the letter and photo and grinned. "Cool," he said, starting to walk away.

Niles and Daphne had so many questions for David, but they realized that he needed just a little time to himself.

"Oh, Mom," David turned around. "I thought of the perfect name for the baby!"

"Oh?" Both Niles and Daphne were intrigued.

"Zachary Levon. It's Elton John's first son's name."

Niles and Daphne looked at each other and smiled knowingly. "Son," Niles spoke up. "I couldn't have picked out a better name."

"Can I ask you one last favor, Dad?"

Niles nodded. "Of course."

"Can you save the smoochy stuff with Mom for when I'm not around? After all, I'm still a kid, you know."

Daphne and Niles both laughed, and Niles replied. "I'll try."

It was at that moment that both Daphne and Niles realized that they couldn't' be any more blessed than they were at that moment.

The end


End file.
